


A Tale of Dragons and Feathers

by Nova de Lins (Pelhahnu)



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dracontine Elio, Dracontine!Elio, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Morris is alive because this is my au i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelhahnu/pseuds/Nova%20de%20Lins
Summary: Elio knew about himself only as much as the Dracontines allowed him to.He knew he was demihuman. It wasn't obvious for most - a quick glance, and one would easily mistake him for a common human. However, blood of the feather tribe ran through his veins, waiting for the moment to manifest it's true nature. When it does, Elio would gain his wings.He knew that the dracontines had a big purpose for him. They never told him what it was, exactly. When the time was right, they would. Elio was okay with waiting.And he also knew he was the son of king Theodore with a fellow dracontine. They never told him her name, for she was a traitor, and traitors don't deserve to be remembered.He was okay with not knowing.He had a purpose.That's all someone needs to live.





	A Tale of Dragons and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> I've had this AU in mind for quite some time now? I even had a brainstorm session on twitter where I basically laid down all the plot for any who wanted to see, oops ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ
> 
> And I think I finally have something solid!
> 
> Apologies in advance, for English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

There was once a girl with no family name.

She was born in a place where those weren't necessary.

They were all a big family, as they would tell her.

A big family with the same purpose.

If she followed the rules, and did as she was told, she would be loved and rewarded.

If she didn't, there would be punishment.

She was happy with that arrangement, for it was all she'd ever known.

. . .

There was once a castle placed above the trees.

People of all ages lived there.

A place of magic and knowledge, open for any who could find them.

A place filled with warmth and laughter.

Where even rivalries were based on friendship and affection.

While there, the girl with no family name laughed honestly for the first time.

While there, the girl with no family name felt truly cared for for the first time.

While there, the girl with no family name could make her own choices for the first time.

While there, the girl with no family name had a taste of true happiness for the first time.

So when the time came to leave, she did not want to.

But she had no choice on the matter.

So in the silent of the night, she fled back to her family.

. . .

The girl with no family name had a son.

She was not proud of how he came to be.

She was not proud of the story of lies and deception behind the birth of the child.

But by holding the infant in her arms, she felt what she only imagined before.

Something she could barely believe was real.

Unconditional love.

So, with that strange feeling blooming in her heart, she made a choice.

A choice that would change the future of her child, so he'd lead a life better then hers.

. . .

There was once a universe where she succeeded.

A universe where she passed her child to a man she trusted before walking to her death.

A universe where the boy was raised with love and care in the castle above the trees.

A universe where he bloomed into a fine young man, free to choose his own path.

 

Unfortunately for them, and all of those involved

This isn't where our story take place.

For in this universe, she failed to escape from her family.

For in this universe, they stole her baby from her dying corpse.

For in this universe, only one person was there to hear her final breath.

For in this universe, she could not save her son.

 

Unfortunately for them, and everyone involved

This is the universe where our story takes place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short, but it's just the prologue. Wanted to give it a storybook feel (・ω・｀)
> 
> Shout out to @willpayforart on twitter for giving me the spark I needed to give shape to this au!
> 
> And follow me on twitter and tumblr! I'm @duskianfae on both!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
